Family Affairs
by Glitch Phantom
Summary: Invader Zim:ZADRMAZR A long lost 'lover' appears from space after many years.Not only does it bring up old conflicts with new ones aswell.[This also found on DeviantARTThis Story is written by GLITCH]
1. Chapter 1

This goes back into some history and knowledge you didn't know. Lets start from birth. His name was Miz. Zim. Miz. You get it. It was something that rarely happened. For each smeet born on Irk had a specific birth and death time , none being the same. Sometimes though there were two or maybe more smeets that were born together. In which the computer has to go through alot more trouble.  
After the whole 'Welcome to life..' Shpil , the cold unfeeling robot arms would pick up the newly born Irkens and pushed them through the naming and training phase that took place in the building they were born. The two unnamed , unknown Irken smeets hung in the air as the computer began to slowly process their data. Two wires hung from the ceiling , one each attached to their PAKs.  
The two smeets seemed almost identical , as was the rest of the Irken empire. But these two seemed exactly like each other. If anything the one to the left's Antennas curled slightly more at the ends.  
As the two dangled both starred with Ruby eyes at each other. After a moment or so the left one giggled. The right one blinked , giving off a sign of confused. THe left one simply shook it's head , giggling into its little hands. The right one sniggered abit himself , at what , he didn't know.  
Before long both were in a fit of laughs and snorts at nothing imperticular. That's when they became inseparable. Before long the robotic arms began moving again. They dropped them both in a dark little room. Both looked around and about , their giggling ceasing. Before long a large screen appeared from the floor. On it flashed a name. MIZ. At first both blinked at it. The left one raised a hand , wagging it in the air.  
"Uh excuse meeeee" The little Irken cooed.  
"What." A robotic voice chimed.  
"There's only one name"  
"Yeah" The right one said with an annoyed tone. "I want a name too." The right one said , crossing its small arms.  
The computer was silent for a moment. "Okaaaaay..then..you!" A robotic hand pointed to right one. " You are Miz. And you." He pointed to the other. " Are Zim." it said.  
The right blinked. " Uh"  
The left one whinned. " But I don't wanna be Zim! Zim is a stupid name"  
The computer buzzed with agitation. "FINE YOU BE ZIM AND YOU BE MIZ"  
The left one squealed with glee. The computer buzzed and the images of the two sprang up. Their names and PAK codes in place. The right one , or Zim as he was now called gave a look of disbelief.  
"I don't wanna be Zim! I wanna be Miz! Zim is dumb"  
"GETOUT!" The computer yelled , causing the two smeets to flee into a doorway that had appeared.  
From then on Miz and Zim became best of friends.Though everyone treated them as if twins , relatives , family. They went on through the Irken training planet of Devastis together , even through the Invader process. Both becoming Invader's for operation impending doom one. Zim was assigned to Vort , while Miz was assigned to Plucisa.  
Zim had destroyed most of Irk during that time , leaving Miz without a ship to Invade with. He was luckily not killed like the rest of Invader's , thanks to good training. But thanks to the closeness of the two Miz held no grudge against the other Irken. Unlike the other Irkens.  
When Zim was banished it was like Miz's soul was ripped in two. But more so what his brother , his friend , his life long love had said to him right before they took him away to Foodcourtia. It was at the main docking area. The Irkens were all throwing things at Zim , cursing him while he was being taken along the long gap of Irken anger to the ship.  
Miz had pushed through the group of people. He ran up to Zim , clinging tightly to the Irkens waist , the guards tried to force Miz off but they could not. Finally they allowed the young male to speak with Zim , but only for a minute.  
"Zim..I need to tell you something.." Miz whimpered , tears streaming down his green face, though the tears caused him to flush up abit. " Zim..I lo"  
"Don't say it." Zim growled , shoving the other Irken away. Miz blinked at him , confused and bewildered. " Don't you say those words to me." Zim once again growled. " I want you to forget me. To forget everything we've done together. It's nothing. Got it! Just let it go! I'm being exiled! So go hang onto someone else's arm!" He yelled , the guards , seeing Zim motion closer and closer to the other Irken , grabbed him and threw him into the ship.  
As it zoomed off and pulled away into space the on watchers left. Though Miz remained , heart broken and confused. He sniffed silently , wiping his ruby red eyes. " I'm not going to forget it..it wasn't nothing..I'm going to get you...bring you back...make you mine.." At the last words , his sad tone turned into that of an angry or irritated one.  
The beeps and boops of the scientific area gave off a wave of genius. Though no real genius was found in it. An annoyed little Invader growled and cursed as he busily worked on some random machine. Gir sat nearby , giving him any tools he commanded for-plus a taco here and there-and sat silently.  
It was an otherwise calm day. Outside it was bright and sunny , birds where chirping , life was grand. Though the Irken and his SIR really had no idea, being as they hadn't seen the light of day for a couple hours. Zim sighed , leaning against his death machine. He waved Gir off who , with a scream of delight , ran upstairs to enjoy mind numbing TV.  
Zim rubbed his ruby red eyes , turning to work on his machine once more , but a terrible siren wailed through the lab at that moment. His antenas perked and he looked to his main computer that was blaring the Irken insignia at him. He grinned , thinking finally his almighty Tallest had called to see what was up.  
He smoothed out his uniform , though it was abit awkward to do so. His old one had gotten smaller and he needed to re-design it to fit his taller frame. Earth's gravity had been kind. His normal cocktail dress had been cut for it had hugged his body to tight and now only covered his top , showing his green belly very nicely. His black tight pants to had been cut and stretched out so he could breathe. As for everything else. They to look spiffy and fortified.  
He walked up to the computer and pushed a button. His antenas where perked , eyes glimmering with pride , his zipper teeth shinning in the computer light. The picture from the received transmission bleeped onto the screen. He looked up with smug eyes , but at realizing who it was his eyes snapped open , antenas drooped and the color drained from his face until he was a pasty white.  
At first that's all he did , stare , stare in awestruck horror. A minute or two later the alien looking back at him gave off a very odd look , they waved there three fingered claw slightly before a very giddy smile flashed on there face.  
Zim schriched in terror , smacking his fingers onto random buttons , trying to cut the transmission. But every button seemed to do anything but. The other alien quickly waved his hands , trying to calm the other alien. "Zim chill alright. " They said in a very girlish tone , though it was obvious it was a boy.  
Zim glarred , baring his teeth as if he were going to start barking like some dog. " What do you want!?" Zim spat. He could not believe the one person he thought would forever remain out of his life , was back. How many years had it been? Six or seven years on this planet , many on Irks.  
"Zim please I"  
"No!" Zim finally found the right button to cut the transmission.  
"Zim! I don't care what you say I'm coming! I know where you are and I will not-!" Transmission cut.  
Zim stood where he was , head hanging low.It raised to sad eyes , a frown on his face , and a gloomy aura about him.  
"Why couldn't you just let me go..Miz.." Zim walked away from the screen , walking to his elevator and going up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Glitch: \ if these seem..like..short. Sorry. They seemed alot longer on DA. Anyway. I'm just posting all the chapters up right now and trying to figuire out how this works. Egh. Invader Zim doesn't belong to me or the concept of Irkens , but Miz does.

-----------------------------------------

The Irken edged on through space , glazing his eyes over the signs and gathered data his ship was taking in. It hadn't been long from when Zim had cut the transmission. Though the other Irken had been closer then he appeared.  
Miz now was flying toward Earth , having been floating about in the O-Zone layer for awhile. As the planet began to close in , he slowed , and set the destination for Zim's base.  
It had taken him awhile to track Zim down. Being he had run away from Foodcourtia , he could not stop Zim in time at the Great Assigning , and now , here he was , years later , having been outside Irk's gravity so long that he'd grown.  
His small figure had become taller , his arms longer , claws ,sharper. Him. Completely handsome. Miz was now a teenager , and mature. He was very smart , very skilled , clever , but also very lovable.  
Miz had stayed true to his promise the day Zim left. But when the Tallest got word that one of their best Invaders was out searching for Zim , they kicked him out of the Invaders themselves , cutting themselves off from him.  
He did not mind. He was far to concerned with Zim to really care or worry about losing his job. Miz was better off away from the others anyway. There had been those couple of weeks that Tallest had been blunt. He faced ridicule for caring about Zim. Though in truth he could have easily taken on any other Irken. But that was all behind him. He focused on what was happening now.  
Miz pulled to a stop , meer stories from Zim's home. His cockpit opened , the ship have gone into cloaking as soon as they got near to Earth , making it look like he came from no where , and he jumped down , landing with a small Thud on the roof. He looked up , motioning to his old friend to hide the ship.  
This old friend , was his SIR , A SIR he since named Rai. It was an old model , and sometimes went into spasms of unknowing and confusion , but it always remembered Miz , and forever remained by his side , though most Irkens had no SIR unless they were an Invader.  
Rai pulled the ship off into the sky , it was to make itself scare. Miz , for some reason , expected Zim to welcome him with open arms.  
He slid off the roof , landing silently on the front door step. He smiled gently , ignoring how odd and out there Zim's house looked. He gently knocked against the door , putting his hands behind his back , waiting.  
Sitting upon his couch , Gir casually sitting in his lap , watching the Angry Monkey show. Hearing the knock on the door , Zim looked up curiously. He pushed Gir off , who gave no reply , and sauntered over , disguise on , a lazy look in his eye , he opened the door , sighing.  
"what do you wa-" Realizing after a couple seconds who was standing at his door step , he had the same reaction as last time.  
Miz grinned at him , throwing his arms around his neck , pushing his mouth dangerously close to the others. Zim on the other hand , had tried keeping Miz away but grasping at his sides , nervously looking at him as Miz tried to what it seemed to be kiss him. He held Miz as he was , awaiting a kiss he wasn't going to get , hands clasped to his waist , a nervous look in his eye.  
Miz stood that way for a couple seconds before pulling back and frowning. Zim stayed as he was , completely terrified , eyes wide open. He then , looked around past Miz , then back to said alien. He growled , narrowing his eyes , shoving the Irken away from him. "What are you doing here!?" He spat.  
Miz looked at him casually , reaching up to fiddle with an antenna that jutted out from his wig which bangs covered one eye. " I'm doing what I said I'd do.." He purred at the other. Zim had only a couple seconds before the feeling of his antenas being rubbed , pet , and stroked came into affect. His legs turned to jelly for a moment , causing him to hold himself up on the doorway. He tried to glare at Miz , but his emotions couldn't muster it.  
Miz giggled as his reaction. Leaning in , trying to snatch another kiss away.  
Dib had not changed. Not a lot anyway. He was still very obsessed over Zim , still fighting the paranormal , and still not loved by any. The only thing that maybe changed was his hair , his clothes , his height and the length of his..obsession. Yes it had grown. It was no longer a little obsesion as to exposing. He wanted Zim caught , dissected , tortured , beaten , at his mercy. Though in reality it translated as in his arms , under him , moaning his name. How it had changed from one to the other was a mystery.  
Dib walked along the side walks , a suck monkey in hand , eyes lazily looking over the area. He really hadn't notice he was even in Zim's neighborhood at first. But it was when he happened to look at the next house he passed did he drop his suck monkey , stare wide eyed , mouth open in shock.  
From what it seemed. There were two Zim's. Not one. Two. One in the disguise he had often seen at school , the other , no disguise , regular , or almost regular , Invader outfit , leaning in , their mouths , already brushing against each other.  
A dark flush pushed onto the teens face. He shook his head , then realized , Zim , or what seemed to be Zim , was out of disguise on his own doorstep , kissing , erhm , himself. He grinned , pulling out his small digital camera.  
Zim took in the gentle kiss at first , his body telling him , that he liked it. Only when Miz tried to slither his tongue into his mouth did the male growl and bite at his tongue , causing the other one to whimper and pull away. At the space given Zim pushed more int his home , slamming the door.  
Miz , meanwhile , tried throwing himself against Zim , but all he got was a face full of door. He slipped down it , groaning and whimpering. He did that for mere seconds before sitting up and banging on the door.  
"let me in! Let me in!" He growled. His fists connected with the door numerous times. It was when he heard a voice whisper in his antenna did he stop and remain frozen.  
"I suggest you don't move Zim..." Dib whispered to the obviously angry Irken. Though the motions had ceased once he had spoken. Silently , calmly , he pushed against the alien , pinning him against the door , it gave Zim no time to turn around or try to stop him as he then flipped him over , slamming him forcefully back onto the door , snapping a good couple pictures.  
Miz's eyes wigged out at the random flashes. His mind told him 'Holy shit you're in danger!' , and he gave in. He trembled for a few seconds , eyes wide with fear , until he fell into unconsciousness , slumping against his attack. In an unknown world , it was right for him to be scared.  
Dib blinked as the alien , slumped onto him. At first he was going to shove him away , but no. He smirked , gathering the surpisingly light alien up and running off , laughing and cheering to himself.  
At the commotion outside , the real Zim , had remained stiff , back turned to the door. He had moved just in time to the window to see Dib running away with Miz in hand , his eyes widened , if he had Miz , and knowing already they look alike , he could have gotten the wrong idea. He bit at his bottom lip.  
"Gir.." He called to the robot.  
"Yes master?" The little robot replied.  
"We're in some deep shit.." He said , eyeing the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Again. Uploading all current chapters.

Iz ish not miiine...

Or Irkens...

Miz and his whole concept is though...

Where am I. Ugh..it's bumpy...

flopping about...

I'm gonna throw up...

who in the...

Miz slowly opened his eyes. Though he was still abit fuzzy from before he could make out the alien in front of him. They had a good hold on him and were sprinting down the sidewalk. Miz opened his eyes a little more to study the other alien.  
They obviously had known Zim. For they had said the other Irken's name. But how , he was unsure. Though it seemed they didn't have such a good relationship. He tried moving in the aliens grasp but they slowed and tightened the hold.  
He looked back up to them , and they were looking down at him. Personally , to Miz , he wasn't bad looking at all for an unknown alien species. Slowly and hesitantly , and using a lot of strength to keep his arm straight , being they were still moving , he touched the other alien , narrowing his eyes in question.  
The other alien jolted away almost as soon as he was touched. He grabbed Miz's hands awkwardly and held them tight. He stopped not long after , coming up to a door. They were now at a very fancy , very blue looking home. The alien kicked the door in and walked inside , making a B line for the stairs.  
Another alien looked at the two of them. She looked like she didn't give a care that Miz was there. She turned back to the TV from her spot on the couch once they were inside. The two aliens did exchange glances and snorts though. As if a sign of 'whatever'  
The alien moved up the stairs , still holding Miz tightly. He then kicked another door open , though when inside he kicked it shut. He walked over to his bed and tossed the Irken onto his bed.  
Miz flopped on the bed and stretched out abit , but he still kept his ruby eyes intently on the other alien. They watched him for a moment as well before going to the door and locking it. Miz remained silent and still.  
The alien , turning from locking the door , smirked at him. He moved over , leaning on the bed and over Miz.  
"Well Zim. Seems like a finally caught you." He said before pulling two pairs of cuffs out of nowhere and snapped them on Miz's wrists and ankle's.  
Miz had opened his mouth to reply but the cuffs shot up a tired feeling into his body.  
Alien sleep cuffs.  
The Irken rolled onto his side , tongue lolling out and eyes going half lidded and hazy. It was strange he felt this way. He didn't want to feel this way. This new alien obviously had no good intentions for him. Then it brought up what he was saying before.  
"I'm...I'm not..Zim.." He mumbled in a tired state before yawning. The other alien looked him over with a skeptic gaze before laughing.  
"You've had some stupid schemes , stupid excuses , and stupid disguises. But I know it's you. I know your alien form Zim , don't be stupid." He jabbed the Irken in the head with a smirk of satisfaction.  
Miz whimpered abit at the poke.Though it did provoke him. He growled and snapped at the alien. Though it really did nothing. Finally he whined , rolling to his other side. "But...I don't even know you.." He said ,looking over his shoulder and at the alien.  
Dib blinked at Zim. Miz blinked at the alien. It really wouldn't have bugged him if this were some alien that didn't know him in the least sense. But if it was Zim , he would be ticked , why? He wasn't sure. But that wasn't a cool thing to lie about. He glared slightly. " Stop being stupid." He growled.  
Miz frowned as the alien seemed to get angrier with them by the second. " Really , I'm not Zim. I'm Miz. I've been looking for Zim for years now you have to let me see him , please." He whined , now trying to make an effort of getting out of the Irk forsaken cuffs.  
Dib glared. , but , what was he going to do. Zim had never been this easy to capture or keep control of. He sighed slightly. Ready to take the cuffs off. But it occurred to him. If he couldn't have Zim. He could that this one , er , Miz. A smirk made its way onto his face.  
He leaned over the Irken. " Sorry...but you aren't going anywhere..." He growled. Miz looked at him up fearfully. He really hoped he wasn't going to die.  
Zim trudged down the side walk. Gir was dragging at his heels , the 'dogs' leash in the aliens hand. He knew if Dib did anything to Miz. He could have found of something. About him. About his past. About his weakness. It could be horrible. He twitched at the thought. He skidded in front of the humans house glaring at the building.  
Not only that , but deep down inside , if anything happened to Miz , he couldn't forgive himself. After what had happened on Irk. There was no way he could just let him get hurt , or possibly killed...no way. He growled. Kicking the door in , he ran up the stairs , Gaz still gave no heed. He then kicked in the door to Dib's room. He made some random battle noises before charging in and tackling Dib to the ground , Miz blinking at the two of them...


	4. Chapter 4

) Iz isn't mine. Or Irkens. But Miz is.

----------------------------------------

The two rolled about on the floor , hissing , scratching , kicking , punching and screaming at one another. Miz still was restrained on the bed , though now he was at a position in which he could easily see them.  
Gir trudged in not long after his master. Gaz behind him. The noise was disturbing her TV watching. And that wasn't someone you lived to tell. She eyed the the robot next to her , the one on the bed , watching intently with a confused look , and the two morons on the floor.  
She grabbed a snow globe Dib had gotten from a space museum on some school field trip. She threw it at the ground with a growl. The glass shattered , water and the little plastic stars that were as the snow leaking out.  
The noise and fighting ceased. All attention was on her now. She fumed , eyes a blaze with uninterrupted hate , a growl emitting from the girl. Dib looked fearfully at his sister. Zim almost did too from his pinned position underneath the human. But he had a way of suppressing it.  
Miz looked abit more nervous then scared. Was this alien out to hurt him too? At the thought he shrank back , though the laziness the cuffs caused him was sinking in more and more and soon he would pass out , despite what was happening.  
CLICK.  
He looked back. Gir had the key to the cuffs in his little robot claws. Miz felt the wooziness leave him and began to move slightly , curling in on himself , sitting on the bed , head hung low.  
Gaz held her hand out to the key she had given Gir. The robot gave it back with no hesitation. Dib starred at his sister in disbelief. That key was to be used when he accidentally locked the cuffs on him. Though she never put them to that use anyway. He glared as Gaz moved from the room back down stairs.  
"I hear another word I will DOOM you all to hell. I swear." She called over her shoulder. Causing the two enemies to tense , but for Gir and Miz , it was an empty threat. She had nothing against them.  
Once it had been silent for a few Zim instantly kicked Dib away , the human falling over with a thump and a large groan. Zim stood , looking over to Miz who's attention had been turned to the alien on the floor.  
He grabbed his arm , also Gir's as well and made a dash at the window. It wasn't open , of course , but the Irken had no time for that. He smashed through the glass. The group of three landing in a pile within the brushes below.  
Zim hissed as he felt the glass in his skin sink deeper with every movement. But the pain passed. He stood , grabbing Miz by the waist , who by the look of it had a few bad scratches as well , Gir just jogged after when his master and the whimpering Miz were off down the street.  
Dib could honestly do nothing but stare out of his busted window. He was shocked his sister did not storm in and destroy him. But. He was grateful as well. He slumped to the floor , flicking at the few sharp peices of glass that had manged to stay in place on the window.  
He glared hatefully in the distance of his enemies house. Before he had acted like he gave a shit about the other Irken. But now he was saving him and causing bodily harm to himself and Dib. Not to mention his room to.  
"What's so special about him.." He mumbled to himself. His hand ran through his hair as he sighed. When no answer came he slumped over to his bed , picking up the alien cuffs and staring at them for a long period of time before falling over onto the bed , eyes wide open , and thinking.  
Zim tossed Miz onto a lab table in a lower section of his base. Feeling like he was a school bag carelessly tossed onto a kitchen table , Miz whimpered , arching from the cold metal that had made a few shards of glass sink into him.  
The angry Irken starred over the whimpering figure. His ruby eyes narrowed as the other barely acknowledged his presence. To make himself known he grabbed Miz's arm , purposely shoving a seen piece of glass deep into the green flesh. " Are you stupid or something!? " Zim barked."I told you to forget me didn't I!? So why are you here?  
At the sheering pain that one action caused Miz hollered , flailing and clawing at the other Irkens arm , wanting release. Zim held fast. Wanting an answer. Not only that. He wanted to feel powerful compared to the other. For personal enjoyment.  
Miz finally let the pain seep in enough to speak. He bit at his lip for a moment before sighing. "Z-Zim. I'm sorry. I-I couldn't keep myself away.." Miz looked up into Zim's orbs , the once power seeking Irken's pride vanished at the look. It was a sorry look , a sad look , but most of all , it was broken hearted.  
It was as if he could feel Miz's disappointment. This probably wasn't what he wanted. He probably wanted to Zim just welcome him in. After all they had been through , it would have been expected. But..it couldn't ever be that way..and Miz knew it..Zim had to much pride..so much..though now it seemed to all have vanished.  
"I gave up everything Zim.." The mention of his name brought him back into reality. Miz was looking down now. " Everyone hated you..despised you..looked down on you..but.." Miz looked up once again , a smile on his still upset face. " I haven't Zim..I never will"  
Was it impulse or real emotion. He wasn't sure. But he knew the feelings had kept locked away were finally going to be let out. Though. It wasn't the wisest choice. At the moment. It didn't matter. It just felt right.  
Zim leaned into Miz , releasing his arm , pulling the lodged shard out as well. His mouth tasted like cinnamon mixed with something else. It was weird. Being he never cared about such things. Though now he wondered what he tasted like. Pushing the thought aside he leaned more into the Irken , who didn't oppose in the least.  
Miz in fact grabbed on Zim's uniform , pulling him closer and on top of him. Both now in a heated kiss on the lab table , had forgotten the rest of the world.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last current chapter. New ones after.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week the sun shone bright. Birds chirped happy songs. People laughed and joked and seemed all around happy. It was the perfect day. No clouds. No sadness. Nothing could bring down the overwhelming feeling of joy..well..SOMEONE could. Dib starred down at his desk. It was more interesting then the other teens throwing papers at his head. He kept replaying what had happened in his mind. He still didn't get why Zim had bothered to rescue the other Irken. He at first didn't seem to care. But he had come in claws at the ready to get him back. That made him angry. A weird angry. A hateful angry. He hadn't noticed but his nails were digging into the wood of the desk. He finally stopped and gloried at the marks that expressed his anger. He shook it off though as the bell rang. He sat with a sigh into his chair and looked over to the seat next to him. Zim's seat. It was empty. He furrowed his brow. Zim never missed skool. Not unless something had happened. He paled slightly. He raised his hand. The teacher , already knowing what he was going to ask , didn't respond. After a few minutes of Dib's arm waving the teacher looked up to acknowledge him with a growl but it was cut short. The door opened and in stepped Zim. He looked around the room , locked eyes with Dib then began to stride over to the teachers desk. Dib's eyes were elsewhere.

Clinging to Zim's black and white skool uniform was a look alike. He seemed abit more groomed though. He looked about the room fearfully , the principle a few steps behind the 'regular' male.  
Miz.  
This was Miz. From before.  
Dib's anger ignited.  
Zim spoke to the teather who nodded along , sometimes Miz managed a word or two , the principle as well. Eventually their conversation ended and Zim moved to his seat. He shoved the other student sitting beside him out from his chair and moved Miz to sit down.  
Dib looked at Miz intently. The other alien smiled awkwardly at Zim who sighed with a tired tone. He finally looked to Dib. They starred at one another for what seemed like eternity before the alien snorted.  
"What?" He stated sternly.  
Dib glared and looked forward. Or almost looked forward.  
Now those chesnut eyes caught different eyes.  
They had obviously designed the major aspect of Miz's costume to resemble Zim's. The only thing different aside from the more tidy look was the eyes. They were a deep pink. Almost red. But they had a warm sense in them. As if though they looked as dangerous as a lion if treated right they could be as tame as pussy cat.  
Dib felt himself flush at those alluring eyes. Miz wasn't fazed. He did not look at the human as if some god like he was doing to him. He almost seemed afraid. The memories from before of the human still haunted his thoughts.  
He finally looked away , leaning against his gloved claw. Dib did the same though now he was looking at his anger marks on the desk , trying to remember why he'd made them. But again he was lost as the lecture began.  
The bell rung as if a heavenly chorus. The students zoomed out and went off to lunch.  
The first few periods for Dib consisted of heated and yet fearful stares.  
For Miz , it was nothing but fear. But it eventually turned to heated where's the humans switched.  
Zim , on the othe hand , glared ahead. The teachers thought he was giving attitude but he could feel the twos stares through most periods on each other. Lunch had never been such a blessing.  
Miz and Zim sat off in the back of the lunch room. Miz sat close to Zim as he poked at his ravioli as it moved across his plate. Zim glared across the lunch room , leaning into Miz every now and then showing anyone who might have been looking that he was going to protect Miz no matter what.  
Dib was glancing at them. They reminded him of a couple. A very enclosed couple. Where the two didn't want anyone else between them. It made his insides twist. He shook his head with a grumble and poked at his diseased food as well.  
Zim had never cared for something this much. And Miz wasn't minding it one bit.  
Dib was though. In a bitter sense. He slumped against the lunch table.  
Why was he feeling this way. He shouldn't have cared if Zim was suddenly acting this way. Or this new alien in his life. But. But...it changed EVERYTHING! He jumped at the own noise of him slamming his fist down on the table.  
The ones around him looked on strangely. He blushed fiercely before looked up to the two once again.  
While Miz was more interested in nuzzling against his 'masters' neck Zim was looking on at him. The gaze was no agitated. Hard. Angry. Mocking. Arrogant. It was soft and apologetic.  
Apologetic?  
What was he sorry for. He gave the alien a confused look and Zim glared for a moment begore rolling his eyes. Zim knew something he didn't possibly.  
Dib then found himself standing , walking over to the mess of limbs that was the two aliens. Miz had managed to removed himself from the position of sitting on the bench to wriggling into Zim's lap.  
He stopped mere inches from them. Zim glared angrily as if trying to ward him away. Miz blankly looked on before it was to late.  
Dib never thought of being gay at all. Or even more so being attracted to Zim. But it made sense. Why he was angry. This MIZ had stolen his alien. His. No one else's. And he certainly wasn't going to let what was his be taken away.  
Tart. Sweet. Shocked. Thats what he tasted and felt as his lips pressed against the green ones of his childhood enemy. Zim didn't respond at first. But then through the position he felt an awkward alien leaning into the kiss briefly before he felt a sharp and hard punch into his gut from under.  
He whimpered and moved away. Miz still held his arm in an under punch position. Overwhelming furry burning in the aliens eyes. But something snapped in Dib. That he didn't know existed.  
'He's mine.  
'Always had been..Always.  
He has no right to take him away..NO right.  
'He wont get him..I'll kill him before he gets close..I'll'  
"YOU MORONS"  
StompStompStompStomp.  
Open. SLAM!  
Dib and Miz blinked at one another before looking the empty spot where Zim once was then the crowd of students looking to the lunch door. The one Zim had just stormed out of.  
Miz whimpered and stood up , running to catch up the angry Irken. Dib still stood befuddled. His mind and heart raced a mile a minute before he decided to do something.  
'W-..What the hell happened'  
'Welcome to the game of love little human...it's going to be a rought ride...' 


End file.
